totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Crossroads: Season 1: Clash of Icons
Takes place right after Total Drama Action, back in Camp Wawanakwa (pre toxic wasteland) 20 fictional characters from your favorite video games, comic books, tv shows, and movies compete for $1,000,000. The characters are different but the rules are the same. Outlast and eliminate the competition. Killer Smash Mario: This famous plumber needs no introduction. Will his athleticism and charm guide him to victory? Link (The Legend of Zelda): The Hero of Hyrule vows to play heroicly but will not stand for anyone who harms his pride. Donkey Kong: Finally he's here for you, the first member of the DK Crew! Kirby: This carefree puffball is easily distracted but is a force to be reckoned with. Samus (Metroid; Zero Suit): A strong woman who is tough to befriend Pit (Kid Icarus): An angel who doesn't really take things seriously but has good intentions. Red (Pokemon): His Pokemon do the battling, but he's one of the strongest and smartest trainers ever. Little Mac (Punch Out): The 4'8" (1.4 M) boxer from the Bronx loves to compete Lucina (Fire Emblem): The warrior from the doomed future hopes to prove she can overcome the odds to win this game. Bayonetta: An evil but flirtacious spirit, she can cause a lot of chaos in this game. Screaming Gophers Kim Possible: She's no ordinary teenage girl. It might be her last name, but she knows winning this game is very Possible. Katniss Everdeen (Hunger Games): The girl on fire has endured more than most can imagine. Will the odds be in her favor once more? Heather: One of the most dominant Total Drama characters, does she have the strategy to manipulate these fan favorites? Mandy (Grim Adventures): She needed a break from Billy and Irwin. But with teammates like these, she may prefer her usual friends. Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb): Her mom suggested she needed to do something this summer other than mess with her brothers. Her persistent nature could be an asset or a hindrance. Spider-Man: New York City thought he would be a great fit for the physical challenges in this season. Batman: The super hero who hates having friends will now be put to a grueling social test. Austin Powers: The zany spy might just be crazy enough to suceed on Total Drama. Yugi Moto (Yugioh; without Atem): Still adjusting to life without his alter ego, Yugi is still very talented at Duel Monsters. Does the King of Games have the skills to win this game? Wreck it Ralph: The only video game character not on the Killer Smash, Ralph is an early outsider but he believes he now has the social skills to overcome early first impressions. Episode 1: Intro Each of the 20 contestants makes their entrance and first impressions are made as they prep for the first challenge. "Just because I'm an attractive blonde doesn't mean I can't kick butt. There are a lot of women and sexists out there that could use me as an example of why you shouldn't mess with a woman"-Samus "I'm getting weird vibes from Bayonetta...does this mean she wants to form an alliance?"-Pit "If I have anything to say about it, the angel goes first. But that's only the beginning"-Bayonetta "This will not be an easy battle without Chrom or Robin, but in this game, I control my own fate"-Lucina "(Fairy: HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!) Even in this game, Navi refuses to leave me alone. This will be a long eight weeks"-Link "I know this game will be different from the games I'm used to. I won't have the heart of the cards to guide me, but I just need to believe in myself"-Yugi "This team feels really groovy. I hope we all get along and crush the other team"-Austin "Some of these players like Candace, Ralph, and Austin will really get on my nerves. I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss Robin"-Batman "I just hope my brothers don't do anything bust-worthy while I'm away. As long as I win, this might be my first decent summer in a while"-Candace "Finally some actual competition. That won't matter though. You can put me up against the Girl on Fire and the Bat of Gotham, but I'll still come out on top!"-Heather Episode 2: Awakethon Little Mac and Katniss are the last ones standing but like the Hunger Games Katniss endured and outlasted. "I wish the Hunger Games were this easy. Although being in a cutthroat competition could trigger some painful memories, there's something about this competition that drew me to it. And maybe if I win this too, I can inspire even more people in Panem"-Katniss "I still can't believe Pit got out before me. That's really pathetic. He probably must sleep all the time.....zzzzz"-Kirby "I really didn't want my team to lose the first challenge. It's going to be a tough vote"-Mario Since Pit was the first one asleep (surprisingly even before Kirby) and Bayonetta hates angels, Bayonetta received the final marshmallow and Pit was voted out. "Taking down angels is what I do for fun. But in this game, I don't have to limit myself. It'll be everyone's time eventually"-Bayonetta Votes for Bayonetta: Mario, Link, Pit Votes for Pit: Bayonetta, Samus, Lucina, Little Mac, Kirby, DK, Red Episode 3: Talent Show Smash nominated Donkey Kong, Samus, and Mario. Gophers nominated Candace, Austin Powers, and Spider Man. Aside from Spider Man, it was a blowout win for Smash. "I know not everyone can be a super hero, but can Austin and Candace be any more super lame?"-Spider Man Heather formed an alliance with Mandy and Candace so she tries to convince the guys to vote out Katniss who is a big threat. Candace receives the final marshmallow but Batman forced Heather to switch the target to Austin Powers since he was more annoying. Austin was voted out. "I'm sorry, but you're really annoying. And actually, I'm not sorry at all. Good riddance"-Batman "Just this once I'll let Batman get his way. But if he tries to force my decision again, I'll be the Bane of his existence"-Heather Votes for Austin: Batman, Heather, Spider Man, Mandy, Candace, Ralph, Yugi Votes for Candace: Katniss, Austin, Kim Episode 4: Camping Link's fairy Navi and DK's jungle instincts led Smash to their second win in a row while Kim, Heather, and Candace took turns navigating (as opposed to letting Katniss, the one with the most experience in the woods, navigate) and got the Gophers lost. "Remind me again why I'm not leading this challenge? Or why I signed up for this show?"-Katniss "Navi and I may have a weird relationship, but more often than not she pulls through for me"-Link Candace wanted Kim gone and vice versa, and ultimately DC and Marvel joined forces with Heather's alliance. Candace received the final marshmallow again with Kim voted out, and Katniss feeling the pressure. Votes for Kim: Batman, Spider Man, Heather, Mandy, Candace Votes for Candace: Kim, Katniss, Ralph, Yugi Episode 5: Boney Island Canoe pairs Little Mac and Samus Bayonetta and Lucina Mario, Dk, and Kirby Link and Red Candace and Heather Mandy and Batman Yugi and Ralph Katniss and SpiderMan It was a close challenge but Wreck it Ralph mimicked DJ's strategy from TDI and gave the Gophers the win. Bayonetta noticed Mac and Samus getting close so she convinced everyone else to vote out Mac. Kirby, whose performances have been lacklustre lately, received the final marshmallow and Little Mac was voted out. Bayonetta knew she had some damage control to do in the form of a girl power alliance. Votes for Kirby: Little Mac, Samus Votes for Little Mac: DK, Link, Mario, Red, Bayonetta, Lucina, Kirby Episode 6: Paintball Deer Hunt The girls wanted to use Kirby, the most easily manipulated of the guys, to take over the team. Samus agrees although she doesn't fully trust Bayonetta. Smash Hunters: DK Samus Lucina Mario Deer: Link Kirby Red Bayonetta Gophers Hunters: Katniss Mandy Ralph Candace Deer: Yugi Heather SpiderMan Batman Katniss lead her team to victory since she's a sharpshooter, unlike DK who only managed to shoot his own team. Kirby was the first one out but received the final marshmallow. After DK screwed up big time, he was voted out. Votes for DK: Kirby, Link, Red, Lucina, Bayonetta, Samus Votes for Kirby: DK, Mario Episode 7: Cook off Kirby and Heather were the head chefs. Smash made sure to keep Kirby a safe distance from the finished product but he couldn't resist the temptation to eat the other team's dessert. Meanwhile, Red and Lucina bonded over being under appreciated protagonists. After Chris found out, Smash were disqualified. Lucina was stuck between alliances and although Bayonetta wanted Mario gone, Red convinced Lucina to do the right thing. Mario received the final marshmallow and Kirby was voted out. Votes for Mario: Samus, Bayonetta, Kirby Votes for Kirby: Red, Mario, Link, Lucina Episode 8: Trust challenges Having been on a 3 challenge winning streak, moral was high for the eclectic team of Screaming Gophers. After a losing streak involving some blindsides, no one really trusted anyone on the Killer Smash. Round 1: Bayonetta and Heather help Mario and Yugi in the rock climbing challenge which Mario wins. Round 2: Link prepares the dish successfully for Lucina whereas SpiderMan makes Mandy sick. Round 3: Katniss and Ralph win the reverse William Tell over Red and Samus Round 4: Lucina accidentally drops Bayonetta but Batman and Candace win the trapeze Final round: SpiderMan briefly peeks to see if he can trust Heather's directions and they make a photo finish with Mario and Link in the toboggan race. Gophers are disqualified since he peaked. Lucina and Link begin a sword wielder rivalry, each considering themselves a better swordsman (woman, in Lucina's case). Spider Man defects from the alliance, expecting Batman to do the same. However, proving the DC/Marvel rivalry is real, Batman and Wreck it Ralph assist Heather's alliance in voting out Spider Man, allowing Heather to receive the final marshmallow. Votes for Spider Man: Batman, Heather, Candace, Ralph, Mandy Votes for Heather: Katniss, Yugi, Spider Man Episode 9: Chef's boot camp Out in canoe holding: Candace Out on the essay: Yugi, Ralph, Mario, Red Out on the obstacle course: Bayonetta, Mandy In the head rush, Samus and Heather quickly fall out. Link and Lucina argue over who could last longer even though they're on the same team. Batman falls off but then Link and Lucina. Once again Katniss wins an endurance challenge for her team. Mario tries to convince Lucina, Red, and Link to vote together but Link and Lucina refuse. Bayonetta is also still upset at her for flipping on Kirby. Link, Bayonetta, and Samus vote for Lucina and Mario, Red, and Lucina vote for Link. In the tiebreaker challenge, Link narrowly comes out on top in a Smash match on Final Destination and Lucina is eliminated. Episode 10: Xtreme Challenge Red and Ralph compete in the sky dive. Red succeeds but Ralph doesn't and is injured. Mandy outlasted Mario in bull riding. Bayonetta vs Batman in the pseudo water skiing and Bayonetta managed to distract Batman by flashing him. Batman receives the final marshmallow however since the team voted out the injured Wreck it Ralph Votes for Batman: Ralph Votes for Ralph: Everyone else Episode 11: Eating Challenge It came down to the wire but despite lacking Kirby on their team, Smash managed to defeat the Gophers. Katniss expects to be voted out since Heather and Candace had been targeting her for sometime but in a shocking blindside, Katniss gets the final marshmallow and Yugi is voted out. Heather used the same logic when she voted out Geoff. "The power of nice is strong, and we aren't worried about you in that department, Katniss"-Heather. Votes for Katniss: Yugi Votes for Yugi: Everyone else Episode 12: No Pain, No Game This episode featured a reward challenge to celebrate the final 10 reaching the merge. First place wins immunity for next episode as well as reward and 2nd and 3rd place win additional rewards. Bayonetta wins immunity while Batman and Katniss win the spa day reward and Katniss gets post traumatic memories from the Capitol and the Hunger Games. Episode 13: Hide and Seek Several smash players offer Batman alliance deals since he has more in common with them than his former team, while Heather tries to get an all girl alliance going. Despite a lack of trust between the girls they give it a shot. Katniss (with the memories of the Hunger Games fresh in her mind from the spa day reward) and Mandy avoid capture and win immunity while Heather busted Link and won immunity as well. Factor in Bayonetta's reward from the previous episode and there are a lack of options to vote out. The only players vulnerable are Mario, Link, Red, Batman, Candace, and Samus. Batman and the girls ultimately join forces for one vote and Candace gets the final marshmallow, leaving a shocked Mario voted out. Votes for Candace: Mario, Link, Red Votes for Mario: Katniss, Heather, Mandy, Samus, Candace, Bayonetta, Batman Episode 14: Bicycle Race A single race will result in a sudden death elimination for one player, and after Heather forced Candace to switch bikes with her and Candice wiped out, Candice was eliminated. She then hoped karma catches up to Heather, much like Lindsay did in TDI. "If Heather is that quick to stab her closest ally in the back, that just confirms that I can't trust her"-Samus "Not even in the Hunger Games have I met someone as mean as Heather, not even Clove or Cato"-Katniss "I'm not worried that Candace will cause my downfall like Lindsay did. There's only one winner, and I know it'll be me. Just seven more losers to eliminate"-Candace Episode 15: Water Balloon Fight The contestants are given 30 minutes to hide and for this challenge, no alliances are allowed and they must fire on sight of another player. Bayonetta and Samus break this rule but before they are disqualified they both get hit by Heather. Batman hits Link, Red hits Mandy, Heather hits Katniss. Red, Batman, and Heather reach a showdown and Red and Batman hit each other giving Heather immunity. Katniss can't believe she lost a hunting challenge and is intense denial, and targets Batman but everyone else feels this is their chance to vote out Katniss (and many are worried about her mental health) and they do so. Votes for Batman: Katniss Votes for Katniss: Everyone else Episode 16: Animal Hunting In a twist from the original season, everyone is forced to hunt for the bear and everyone has difficulty with it. Batman has limited wilderness experience, Link keeps getting annoyed by Navi, Red has trouble since it's not a Pokemon, and obviously Mandy and Heather are hopeless. Bayonetta realizes fairies are easily to catch than bears while bounty hunter Samus manages to get immunity. Heather targets Red for accidentally using Charizard's flamethrower to catch the bear and burning her instead. Once again Heather escapes the vote and gets the final marshmallow, and Red is voted out. Votes for Heather: Link, Red Votes for Red: Heather, Samus, Bayonetta, Mandy, Batman Episode 17: Triarmed Triathelon Heather is paired with Bayonetta Samus is paired with Batman Link is paired with Mandy Heather and Bayonetta are completely dis functional and while Samus and Batman take the early lead, Link and Mandy win the last two challenges and win immunity. It comes down to Heather and Bayonetta and surprisingly Heather gets the final marshmallow. Link, Batman, and Mandy decide to vote out Bayonetta since she and Samus are too close of allies. Votes for Heather: Samus, Bayonetta Votes for Bayonetta: Link, Mandy, Heather, Batman Episode 18: Playa des Losers Pit, Austin, Kim, Mac, DK, Kirby, SpiderMan, Lucina, Ralph, Yugi, Mario, Candace, Katniss, Red, and Bayonetta reflect on the season so far and give their opinions on the final 5. They are then given the opportunity to vote one of them out, but Chris tricked them and instead awarded immunity next episode to who they voted for. Once again, Heather is immune. Episode 19: Trivia Contest Since Heather is immune due to last episode's events, Link, Batman, Samus, and Mandy competed in a sudden death trivia challenge. Ultimately Mandy's lack of interest in anyone else including her allies cost her the challenge narrowly over Batman and she was eliminated. Episode 20: Forest Race Unlike the final 4 challenge in TDI, it's everyone for themselves and they can only use supplies given by Chef. Everyone is pretty lost either by the elements or the lack of their own supplies, and several final 2 deals are made. Ultimately as night fell that suited Batman and he managed to win immunity. Heather thought she could count on Samus and Batman to vote out Link but Link got the final marshmallow, as they had enough of Heather's manipulation and voted her out. Votes for Link: Heather Votes for Heather: Batman, Samus, Link Episode 21: Blast from the Past The final 3 had a relay challenge involving elements from past challenges such as cooking, tobbogan racing, Chef's obstacle course, the treasure hunt, and finally trapping a raccoon that had their color (which was easier said than done due to their transformer tendencies). Samus managed to win immunity and despite their differences, she opted for an all Smash finale by voting out Batman. This meant the final 2 was Samus and Link Episode 22: The Brawl to end it All Supporting Samus: Pit, Kim, Mac, Lucina, Ralph, Candace, Bayonetta, Mandy, Heather Supporting Link: Austin, DK, Kirby, Spider-Man, Yugi, Mario, Katniss, Red, Batman Part 1: climbing up the poll Link takes the lead Part 2: balance beam Samus equalized The final part is a sprint to the finish but it's actually an ambush. Link must fight Bayonetta, Lucina, Little Mac, Pit, Kim Possible, and Wreck-it-Ralph, while Samus must fight DK, Kirby, Spider-Man, Batman, Mario, and Red. Right as Samus is about to escape Mario uses his cape so she runs the wrong direction, but Link is slowed down long enough by Bayonetta's Witch Time that Samus wins. Link finishes runner up. Samus Aran, in her Zero Suit, is the winner of Total Drama: Clash of Icons. Final Standings Pre Merge 20th: Pit (Killer Smash) 19th: Austin (Screaming Gophers) 18th: Kim (Screaming Gophers) 17th: Little Mac (Killer Smash) 16th: Donkey Kong (Killer Smash) 15th: Kirby (Killer Smash) 14th: Spider-Man (Screaming Gophers) 13th: Lucina (Killer Smash) 12th: Ralph (Screaming Gophers) 11th: Yugi (Screaming Gophers) Post Merge 10th: Mario 9th: Candace 8th: Katniss 7th: Red 6th: Bayonetta 5th: Mandy 4th: Heather 3rd: Batman Finalists Runner Up: Link Winner: Samus Thank your for reading. Feel free to suggest characters or casts for future seasons! Next time on Total Drama Crossroads What happens when you force couples, friends, and brothers to compete in Total Drama on separate teams? Where will their true loyalties lie? Nikki and Jonesy from 6teen Scott and Courtney from Total Drama All Stars Drake and Josh from the hit Nick show TMNT brothers Rafael and Michaelangelo Raven and Starfire from Teen Titans Those are just 5 of the 10 pairs that will be put to the test in Total Drama Crossroads: Blood vs Water! Category:Competition stories Category:Crossovers Category:Crossroads